Where are you?
by Ayame993 a.k.a hinaXnaru
Summary: Hinata has a best friend named Sasuke. Naruto has a twin brother named Ryo and a best friend named Sakura. Hinata and Sasuke live in Sound city and Naruto, Ryo and Sakura live in leaf city. Hinata and Naruto meet in a chatroom. Will love sparkle?
1. Chapter 1

**AYAME993: OK IDK HOW THIS STORY GOT IN MY HEAD BUT I WAS WALKING 2 MY BUS WHEN SKOOL WAS OVER 4 THE DAY AND THIS STORY POP IN MY HEAD. IT'S ABOUT HINATA METING A GUY NAMED NARUTO IN A CHAT THAT HER GUY BEST FRIEND, SASUKE SHOWED HER. HINATA LIVES IN THE SOUND CITY (AKA SOUND VILLAGE) AND NARUTO LIVE IN THE LEAF CITY (AKA LEAF VILLAGE). WAT WILL HAPPEN BETWWEN THEM? READ AND FIND OUT. THIS STORY IS TOLD A NORMAL POV. SO ENJOY.**

**Where are you?**

**Chapter one: alone but with my friend**

"TALKING"

_THINKING_

Hinata, age 14, was walking to school with her best friend, Sasuke, age 15. She and Sasuke have been best friends since kindergranden when she fell of one of the slides. Ever since then, those two were friends. They go to Sound high. Everyone is in love with Sasuke and Hinata. I mean that the girls love Sasuke and the guys love Hinata, but Hinata has gotten into bad relationships. She didn't go out with anyone since her last relationship with an older guy, Kabuto.

Sasuke went out with one girl. But she moved away. Her name was Karin (aka the school slut) The only reason why she was called was because of the clothes she wears. The only reason why they called her that because she wears those sluty clothes so she can impress Sasuke. One day he asks her out and she said yes without a moments hesitation. During that time, Hinata never got to see much of Sasuke. She only saw him during the morning because they live next to each other and the minute they walked in the school Karin glomps Sasuke and steals him away from her. The day she moved away Hinata was really happy that she got her best friend back all to herself.

Hinata was a shy timid girl that's why the guys love her, but Sasuke, since he cares deeply for his friend, he'll start a fight with guys that pick on her.

_It's been a week since Karin-san moved. _Thought Hinata as they walked in silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" She turned to him.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked, turning his head slightly, staring at her with his emotionless mask.

"Do you miss Karin-san?"

"Nah." He faced forward, leaving Hinata confused.

"Nani?" Hinata tilted her head.

"Don't you listen to what people say about her?"

"Yeah, but you usually beat people up if you hear someone calling her that."

"Yeah, but I also beat people up when they pick or hurt you." He said still facing forward. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her long raven hair. She giggled a little.

Once inside they found Sasuke's three older siblings. Itachi, age 17 Raiya, and Saya, both age 16. Itachi was a cold hearted person that only cares for him, his family, and Hinata since he views her as a younger sister. Raiya is a little like Itachi but a little kinder. Saya, well she's really hyper. When I mean really hyper, I mean if you give her candy she get hyper easily and she's the twin of Raiya, just worse (Editor's note: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT EVER, IN YOU LIFE, EVEN IF YOUR ABOUT TO DIE, GIVE SAYA CANDY, EVER!!)

Itachi was wearing a bottom down shirt with a few bottoms, un-bottom and jeans, with the clan symbol, a fan part red on the top and the rest on the bottom white, on the back of his shirt. Raiya had dark, waist long, raven hair, onyx eye's with a hint of blue, and their clan symbol on the front and back of her black shirt with dark blue shorts. Saya, since she and Raiya are twins, Saya had the same outfit but she had light blue shirt and a sky blue shorts. And insead of having her hair down, she had them in ping tails with eyebrow lenght bangs falling on her forhead. Sasuke had a short blue sleeved shirt with the symbol on the back of it with blue shorts. Hinata had a gray jacket with jeans. Sound High doesn't have any uniform so the kids wear anything they wear.

Naruto, age 14 was standing and waiting for the bus with his best friend, Sakura, age 13 and his twin brother, Ryo. Naruto, Ryo, and Sakura were also best friends. They had been through everything together, even through the death of Naruto and Ryo parents. They got an apartment where Sakura lived. Ryo and Naruto, even though they are twins, the don't look the same. Ryo had blue eyes like his brother but he had dark blue hair.

Sakura cut her hair when she turns 11. So she wears her uniform, which was light green shirt with a light green, cheakered skirt and in the middle of the shirt was their symbol for their school, Leaf High. She also had a red tie on, and a red head band, That's the girls uniform, the guys are dark blue, long sleeved shirt and long dark blue pants.

Ryo, Naruto, and Sakura had very few relationships. Sakura and Naruto didn't last long. Ryo on the other hand he's still going out with a girl named Ichigo. They been going out since 7th grade and Naruto, Sakura and Ryo are in the ninth grade. Ichigo was a pretty girl. She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ryo was in love the minute he saw her and so was Ichigo.

"You seem nice today Ryo. Spill" Naruto said as he glared at his brother

"Today is me and Ichigo anniversary" Ryo smiled

"Awww I think that's sweet." Sakura said dreamly.

"Wow Sakura-chan you sure can scare a guy"

"COME AGAIN?!" Sakura glared at Naruto getting ready to punch him down to the ground

"Umm I mean, man Sakura-chan you sure can be sweet." he said nervously.

"Good. Oh the bus is here." She said as she pointed to the up coming bus. The bus was a normal bus, yellow with the school name on the right side of it in big black bold letters. They walked inside and took there seats and the bus drove off.

Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Raiya and Saya walked inside the school. The minute they walked, in a group of people came and gathered around Hinata and Sasuke.

"Oh Hinata-chan, can I carry your books!!" One boy said.

"No, I want to carry her books!" He pushed the other boy.

"No I do!!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun can you carry my books and walk me to my class" said one girl

"No Sasuke-kun I want you to carry my books and walked me to class"

"Why we have to deal with this every morning?" Raiya sighed in annoynece. _Every single morning..._

"I do not know" Itachi said with a sweat drop on his head for two reasons. One, because every morning this happens and two, he just heard a girl ask his little brother if he can have sex with her.

"OK PEOPLE GET OUT OF OUR WAY!!" Saya shouted. No one heard her so she shouted louder.

"I SAID GET OUT OUR WAY OR I'LL MAKE YOU BY PUNCHING YOU FROM HERE ALL THE WAY TO THE WATER CITY!!" everyone looked at her and made way for the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga to pass. They walked to there classes

"Man Saya-nee-san you don't have to say that" Raiya mumbled. Saya didn't pay attention she just kept walking a head.

"Did you hear what one of those girls said?" Itachi said with I-can't-believe-I-heard-that look

"Yeah I did" Sasuke said with his hands in his pocket and his eyes closed.

"Well I wanted to do that because..." Saya looked forward and found a guy with mid duty blonde hair and hail eyes. She ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Hiya Taka-kun"

"Hey Saya-chan. I see you turret people again?"

"I had to." she crossed her arms and "humph" and looked away "I was gonna be late"

"Late? Late for what?"

"Meeting with you" she smiled and kissed him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup"

"Oi where's-" Raiya was cut short by two hands coving her eyes.

"WHO IS THIS?!"

"Try to guess." SHe thought for a moment.

"Nakata-kun?"

"Awww. You guess right." he kissed her and Raiya just hold him close.

In the bus, Naruto and Sakura sat together and Ryo sat behind them. Next to Ryo was Ino. Across from Naruto were Kiba, Shikamara, and Shino. Behind them were Tamari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Oi guys." Shikamara said as he gave a high five to Ryo and Naruto.

"Hey Shika." said the three

"So how are you guys?"Tenten asked, which she was sitting behind Ino and Ryo, along with Lee and Neji.

"Oh nothing. Just that today is me and Itchigo-chan's anniversary "smiled Ryo.

"Oh my gosh your kidding!!" said Ino

"Nope"

"What you going to give her?" ask Tamari

"This." he toke out a locket. When he open it a song called "I love you" by Toybox comes out and there were a picture of them.

"Awww. Ichigo will love it" Sakura said standing on her knees looking at the gift.

"Yeah I hope so"

"Yo bro?" Naruto said as he stood on his knees also.

"What?"

"You really love her don't cha?"

"Of course I do. She means the world to me"

"Whatever you say, bro" he sat back down.

--T

he bus stop in front of the school. Everyone came out and Ryo came out with his hands in his pocket and his eyes close

"I do love her, Naruto"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"YES!!"

"You sure?"

"OH MY GOSH YES I'M SURE. GOSH WHY YOU KEEP ASKING ME THAT!!" he shouted as he faces his brother.

"Ok but I don't know why you waste your time on love." Naruto walked ahead with hands in his pocket looking down. "They just are going to hurt you in the end."

"Bro?" Ryo said as he place a hand on Narutos shoulder. Naruto looked up at his brother.

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"I think love is a waste of time that's all."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Don't you see me and Ichigo-chan are happy together?"

"Yeah, but eventually you guys are going to brake up and never talked to each other."

"Bro, that's not true" Ryo said with sadness in his voice

"Yes it is" he started walking. Ryo were about to chase him but he felt two arms around him. He looks behind him then smiled. Ichigo was holding him. Ryo turned around and hold her

"Hello my strawberry." he kissed her forehead

"Hi my little sweet. Do you know what's today?"

"Why yes I do" he tokes out the locket and put it around her neck. She looked at it and smiled.

"Open it. Go ahead open it" she opened it and heard the song and saw the picture of them.

"Aww Ryo-kun! That's sweet. It's our first kiss"

"Yup now look behind the locket" she looked behind it and saw something written in it. She read it out loud.

"To my little strawberry, Ichigo. Hoping we can stay forever and ever together. Love Ryo. Awww Ryo-chan that's sweet. Like you" she kissed him.

"Ok now where's mine"

"Ok here." she grabs his wrist and straps on a watch.

"Oh my gosh!! This might cost you a fortune, Ichigo-chan!!"

"Hehe, it did, but hey I knew you like it so I saved up money to buy it for you." she smiled. Naruto was watching from a distance. He then walked away. Sakura follow him. Naruto, sat by himself, listening to his ipod. Sakura tapped his shoulder

"Hey Naruto" she said softy

"What you want, Sakura-chan?"

"Just came to see if you're ok."

"Well I'm not"

"I can see that. Can you tell me?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I'm your best friend and best friends tell each other everything. Now tell me."

"I'm always alone, always. Never have anyone to be with. Everyone has some one. Tenten has Neji, Ino has Shikamara, Temari has Lee, Kankuro has Mimi, Gaara has Yuki, Kiba has Gabby, Shino has Kat, and even my bro has some one"

"Hey I have no one too."

"..." Naruto stood up and looked away from Sakura. She walked in front him.

"So your not alone"

"..." tears run down Narutos cheeks. Sakura just hugged him and didn't let go. Naruto did the same. Sakura had tears falling also.

"Hey maybe one day I might find someone and you too. Sniff" she said as she wiped the tears away. He just nodded and wiped his tears. The bell rang and the started walking to homeroom. Naruto and Sakura had their arms around their shoulders

"Yeah maybe your right, Sakura-chan"

"Of course I'm right."

"Yeah if you can get someone I can too. Hehe"

"Don't push it, Naruto"

In home room at Sound High, everyone was talking and sitting on the desk.

"Hahaha!! Really, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata laughed as Sasuke told what happen in the house yesterday

"Yeah! Rai was training with her fireball justu and then she "accidentally" burned Itachi, then they had a fire ball fight. Man, that was funny" Sasuke chuckled

"Hahah-Ow!" Hinata said as a paper air plane hit her in the face.

"You ok, Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah." she grabbed the air plane and put a little of her chakra in it and threw it at the person who threw it at her. It hit a girl in the face then she fainted from Hinata's chakra. Sasuke was laughing when the girl fell out of her chair.

"Man that was better then Rai and Itachi's fire ball fight. Nice job, Hinata-chan" He high fived her.

"OK PEOPLE TAKE YOUR SEAT AND WOULD SOMEONE WHO PUT THIS ON THE BROUD EASE IT NOW!!" shouted Orochimaru. There were a few giggling then Kanmito stood up and erased what he put on the board. It was _OROCHIMARU-SENSEI IS A GAY ASS SNAKE FREAK_. Then a picture of a snake and Orochimaru jacking off to it. Everyone laughed. Orochimaru had an angry mark on his head.

"It had to be Kanmito." mumbled Orochimaru. "OK PEOPLE!! Let's get started shall we..."

"Man Kanmito that was price-less. Hahah" laughed Raiya, Saya, and Sasuke. Itachi just smiled and Hinata giggled when Kanmito told them about what happen in home room.

"Of course we all think it is true"

"Yup" everyone said

"Then why hide it if everyone knows it. Hey he fucks Kabu-OW!!" Kanmito fell on the ground holding his stomach. Sasuke just punch him there. Itachi and Raiya helped him up.

"HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ANY-...way...OH COME ON WHERE IS HE!!" shouted Saya

"You ok Hinata-chan?" Sasuke said as he found Hinata by the P.E court.

"...Yeah"

"No your not. Is it what Kanmito said?"

"..." she nodded

"Look don't let that get to you, ok?"

"I hate being alone, Sasuke-kun" Hinata said softy

"Yeah me too, but we have to deal with it. You know what happen to me and Karin. We never had a chance to hang out." he smiled and patted her head. She smiled a little.

"Yeah your right. Oi I was happy when she moved away"

"Yeah me too." he held Hinata and she did the same. They looked at each other and smiled. Sasuke kissed her forehead and she blush light pink, giggling. They kept looking at each other and slowly got closer to each other...and closer...and closer...then the bell rang and they walked to their next class, and their arms are lock to each other.

...TBC...

**AYAME993: NEXT CHAPTER: ITACHI IS LEAVING **

**JOSSY: YA IM IN THIS STORY ALSO YAY**

**KIANA: YAY MEH 2**

**AYAME993: OH KIONNA IS SAYA AND YES SHES MY FRIEND ALSO **

**JOSSY: OMG THIS IS AN AWESOME STORY **

**KIANA: I KNOW**

**DARA: OMG I LOVE IT AND LOL I CAN'T BELIVE U PUT THAT ABOUT OROCHIMARU AYA-SAN**

**AYAME993: HEY IT WAS FUNNY..**

**JOSSY: YA IT WAS**

**KIANA: WOO ME HAVE A BF**

**JOSSY: YA ME 2**

**AYAME993: OI GUYS CALM DOWN**

**YAOI: YURI-CHAN!!**

**AYAME993: YOI-CHAN!!**

**YAOI: YURI-CHAN!!**

**JOSSY: MY EARS!!**

**AYAME993: LOL NEXT CHAPTER: ITACHI IS LEAVING**

**JOSSY: OMG PPL PLZ READ UNKNOWN UCHIHA PLZ **

**AYAME993: YES THAT'S STORY IS AWSOME!!**

**KIANA: YA IM IN IT **

**AYAME993: IT'S ABOUT SASUKE FINDING OUT HE HAVE TWIN SISTERS AND NOW THEY R LIVING WITH THEM DONT WORRY IT'S A SASUKEXSAKURA STORY PLZ READ IT **

**JOSSY: YA PLZ I WANT 2 KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT**

**AYAME993: IT'S AWESOME **

**JOSSY: UR JUST SAYING THAT CAZ UR MY FRIEND '**

**AYAME993: SO..**

**KIANA: BYE PPL **


	2. Itachi is leaving!

**AYAME993: I LIKE TO THX PPL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY. IT'S WEIRD THAT I'M GETTING CHAPTERS 4 THIS STORY AT SKOOL. ANYWAYS THXS 4 THE REVIEWS 4 MY STORY AND HOPE U LIKE THIS ONE. **

** Where are you?**

** Chapter 2: Itachi is leaving**

"You still ok, Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked as him and Hinata sit down on her bed.

"Yeah. You must really care for me, huh?" she said as she looked through her bag

"Well, duh" Sasuke smiled Editor - O.O

"Your the best you, know that?"

"Yeah," he put his hands behind his head. "I know." he smiled wider with his eyes closed. Hinata giggled.

"Anyways, why are your here?"

"Oh, because Itachi is doing overtime at his job, Saya and Raiya are out on a date with their twin boyfriends and my parents are out to god knows where."

"So you came to my house, cause...?" She trailed off.

"Ummmm... I don't really know..." he said with a clueless face. Hinata giggled.

"What?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

"You look funny." Hinata giggled more.

"Oh...?"

"Yes"

"You think my face is funny?"

"Ye-HAHAHA" Sasuke tickled Hinata before she could finish. Hinata grab her pillow and hit Sasuke with it. Sasuke fell off his bed. Hinata gasped.

"Sasuke-kun? You ok?" Hinata said as she looked at him.

"Yeah." he looked at her, smiling and pulled her down. She fell on him and they laughed for a while, till Hanabi open the door.

"Umm...Am I interrupting something?" she asked

"No not at all." Hinata sat up. "So what you want, Hanabi?"

"Oh that father said that he'll be late so we have to call cousin and tell him that we are home."

"Oh ok. AHHH!!" Sasuke pulled her down again. Hanabi had a sweatdrop on her head and close the door. _Those two say they're just friends but they act more like a couple than friends._ Hanabi sighed as she walked to her room.

"What was that for, Sasuke-kun?"

"Cause..." he smiled. Hinata giggled and blushed light pink.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled

"Ok let's do some homework so we can play some PS2." Hinata nodded and toke out some books and their notebook and start doing their homework.

--

"So remind me again why I'm here?" Sakura asked, taking a seat on the computer chair.

"Cause your mom asked Ryo if you could stay over here till your parents come back" Naruto explained, picking up the remote, and turning on the T.V

"Yeah. I really hate my parents."

"Sakura-chan, that's the second time you said that"

"So? I just hate that my parents think they can trust you guys with taking care of me." She said, as she logged on the computer.

"Because Ryo said because you're our best friend and friends do stuff for friends" Naruto flipped the channels, trying to find something to watch.

"I also hate Ryo" Naruto took a moment then looked at her back.

"Why?" She turned the chair around to face him.

"Because my mom asked him to watch me AND you"

"She did?" Sakura nodded

"Well that's nothing new. You always need to be watched" Sakura mumbled, turning back around.

"Oi I heard that!!" Naruto yelled.

"So?"

"Man Sakura-chan you're mean sometimes." Naruto said as he kept on watching TV

"Yeah, but I'm mean to you cause I care for you" Sakura giggled still looking at the computer.

"Yeah I care for you too, Sakura-chan"

"Yeah I know" Sakura tackled Naruto from behind

"Oi!!"

"What I'm showing you how much I care for you" Sakura kiss Naruto forehead. Naruto blush light pink and Sakura giggled at the sight of it. Ryo opened the door and saw them on the ground, Sakura on top of Naruto.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. My twin brother finally found someone."

"Ryo be nice." Ichigo said as she came in with two bags of Burger King and Ryo had two bags also.

"It's not what it looks like, Ryo" Sakura said as she got off of Naruto, blushing.

"Yeah she tackled ME" Naruto sat up. Him and Sakura walked to the table and sat on the chair and so did Ryo and Ichigo.

"So what you guys want to do after we done eating?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know" Ichigo said

"I got nothing" Sakura said as she ate a few fries

"Let's have a party" Naruto said as his toke a bite of his tripled stacker. Everyone looked at him, with a clueless face. He looked at them. "What?"

"You want to have a party, Naruto?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we've had one"

"Yeah, I know, but where?"

"That's why we have our own house. We can have the party here"

"Why here?" Sakura asked, taking a bite out of her burger.

"Because I wanted it here"

"Ok but who can we invite?" ask Ichigo

"All our friends, duh."

"Oh ok…" Ryo said as toke out his cell phone and started dialing some numbers. So did the rest.

--

Sasuke and Hanabi were watching TV as Hinata was on the phone with her cousin, Neji who lived in the leaf city.

"So... what were you and sis doing in her room….alone?" Hanabi asked, putting an emphasis on "alone"

"Nothing that conserns you" Sasuke said as he changed the channel.

"Yes it does. She's my sister I should know what she dose with guys like you!"

"What you mean guys like me?!"

"Cool guys.You know the kind of guys that know how to work a girl and knows what she really wants."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Ye-"

"Hanabi-nee-chan please behave" Hinata said, covering the phone and facing them two.

"Yes, Hinata-nee-san" Hanabi said as she turned back to the T.V and watched what ever Sasuke was watching. Sasuke snickered. Hinata turned back to the phone.

"Gomen about that, Neji-nii-kun"

"It's ok." Neji said through the phone.

"So how are aunt and uncle?"

"Their doing great. And how about Hanabi and uncle?"

"Great also. Oh and Hanabi is going to my school next year"

"That's great, Hinata-san"

"Yeah I know" Hinata smiled

"Well- Oh, Hinata I have another call. I'll call uncle to let him know your home and that you guy's are ok"

"Thanks. Ja ne"

"Ja ne" he hung up the phone.

--

Neji set down the house phone and picked up his vibrating phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and put it on his ear. "Hello?"

"Yo Neji!!" Naruto yelled from the other line.

"Baka," he growled lowly "what do you want?"

"Oh, I just call you to see if you want to go to a party at MY house."

"A party at your house again?"

"Yeah. Everyone is going to be there."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Great. It starts at 8."

"Ok" he hung up the phone

--

"So, I want to know" Hanabi said turning to Sasuke again.

"About?" asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Hanabi from the corner of his eye.

"Do you like Hinata?"

"Umm….Like a friend yeah"

"No. Not as a friend, more then that"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Cause. So do you?"

"I said as a friend, nothing else."

"Oh that's a lie. I saw the way you guys were laughing and I bet you like it when she was on you."

"Hanabi, I-"

"Ok, come on Sasuke-kun let's finish with that homework" smiled Hinata

"Umm….Sure." they walked to Hinatas room and finish their homework.

--

At 10 everyone left the party. **(A/N IM NOT GOOD WRITING PARTY STORYS SO I'LL JUST SKIP IT AND MY EDITOR IS TOO LAZY TO FIX IT IF I DID WRITE IT)** Sakura, Ichigo, Naruto, and Ryo cleaned up. Sakura looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh!! I'm late!!"

"Late for what?" Ichigo asked

"I meet a guy in this chatroom, and man is he hot. So, I told him I'd be back at 10!! Gosh, I'm late" Sakura ran to the computer. Everyone look at each other with an "ok-that-was-weird" face.

--

"WHAT!! ARE YOU JOKING, ITACHI?!" Saya said as her, Raiya, and Itachi were finding a place to sit on Hinata's bed.

"Nope" Itachi said as he sit in front of Hinatas bed.

"When?" Hinata asked as she sat on her bed with Raiya and Saya. Sasuke was on Hinatas computer.

"Like in a month." Itachi look down.

"So you're moving with your work, Itachi?" Sasuke said still looking at the computer.

"Looks like it."

"Wow…Where is it?"

"At the Leaf city"

"That's weird." Hinata said

"What?"

"My cousin lives in the Leaf city" Hinata smiled

"I think thats a good thing." Raiya said with a thinking face

"Why?" Saya asked.

"Because if her cousin lives there Hinata can visit him and we can visit him anytime." Raiya smiled

"I think your right, Raiya-nee-san" Sasuke said still looking at the computer

"Sasuke……GET THE HELL OFF HER COMPUTER" shouted Saya

"No it's ok. I let him use it." Hinata said

"Yeah so stop your nagging, Saya" Raiya mocked.

"Whatever." Saya rolled her eye's.

"What are you doing anyways, Sasuke?" Itachi said, looking at the computer screen

"Chatting."

"With who?" Raiya did the same

"Someone."

"Named?" Saya joined them

"Sakura Hanuro" he looked back. "You guys are nosy"

"We're nosy because we care." Itachi said, lying down on the floor

"Sakura Haruno. That sounds like a nice name." Raiya smiled, but it went away when Saya slapped her upside her head. "What the fuck was that for?!" Raiya asked, yelling as she rubbed her head.

"I wish my name was Sakura" Saya said ignoring the question.

"No, Saya suits you" Sasuke smirked, still looking at the computer

"Aw, shut up!!" she threw one of Hinatas pillows at Sasuke.

--

In the chat

**ColdHeartEmo: ya so how was the party?**

**SakuraBlooms: ok I guess….remember Ino**

**ColdHeartEmo: u mean the chick with blond hair**

**SakuraBlooms: she got really drunk that Shika had at carry her home**

**ColdHeartEmo: nice…did she make fun of u**

**SakuraBlooms: no she was 2 drunk 2 lol**

**ColdHeartEmo: lol nice**

**SakuraBlooms: ya I know lol so wats up**

**ColdHeartEmo: nm**

**ColdHeartEmo: just that my bro is going over there**

**SakuraBlooms: HE'S COMING 2 THE LEAF CITY**

**ColdHeartEmo: yup**

**SakuraBlooms: hey when u come here 2 visit him umm ****blush alil **

**SakuraBlooms: maybe we can have a umm idk a date**

**ColdHeartEmo: umm sure ****smiles**

**SakuraBlooms: really o/o**

**ColdHeartEmo: ya oh did me show u a pic of my girl bff**

**SakuraBlooms: no did I show u a pic of my guy bffs**

**ColdHeartEmo: no **

**ColdHeartEmo: ok let's share pics ok**

**SakuraBlooms: ok**

**ColdHeartEmo: ****sent sakura pics of me, Hinata, Itachi, Raiya and Saya**

**SakuraBlooms: ****sent Sasuke pics of me, Naruto, Roy and Ichigo**

**SakuraBlooms: wow she's pretty**

**ColdHeartEmo: ya and the blond guy looks like an idiot like Ino**

**SakuraBlooms: oh that's Naruto Uzumaki**

**ColdHeartEmo: well her name is Hinata Hyuuga**

**SakuraBlooms: WAIT DID U SAY HYUUGA!!**

**ColdHeartEmo: ya why?**

**SakuraBlooms: my friend is name Neji Hyuuga**

**ColdHeartEmo: brb I need 2 ask Hinata something**

**ColdHeartEmo: that's her cousin!!**

**SakuraBlooms: THAT'S AWSOME!!**

**ColdHeartEmo: ya it is ****kisses Sakuras lips**** I g2g my siblings r leaving**

**SakuraBlooms: ok ****kisses Bk**** take care**

**ColdHeartEmo: u 2**

**--**

Naruto stared at the picture Sasuke sent Sakura. Sakura, Ryo, and Ichigo looked at him with a sweatdrop on their heads.

"Yo bro?" No responce. "Brother!!" Ryo threw a pillow at Narutos head.

"WHAT?!"

"You're scaring us!"

"So?! Your point is?!"

"YOU'RE SCARING US!!"

--

"Wow, that's Sakura." Raiya said, looking at the picture Sakura sent Sasuke.

"He's cute." Hinata whispered.

"Who?" Sasuke asked

"The blond."

"That's Naruto."

"I want to met him. Can I?"

"Umm sure"

**AYAME993: TY 4 ALL THE NICE REVIEWSS **

**KIANA: I LOVED IT **

**RAIYA: YUP IT'S AWSOME**

**DARA: AHHHHH SASUKE AND HINATA**

**RAIYA: I HATE IT**

**AYAME993: I LOVE THAT COUPLE ITS LIKE 3****RD**** FAV**

**KIANA: I HATE THAT COUPLE ALSO, IM SRRY AYA-CHAN**

**AYAME993: **_**-SIGH-**_** IT'S OK. ANYWAYS THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY GUY BEST FRIEND, JOHN, HE'S JUST LIKE SASUKE**

**RAIYA: JOHN WE ALL MISS U**

**AYAME993: EVEN ME**

**DARA: AWWWW AYA-CHAN **_**–HUGS AYA-**_

**AYAME993: **_**-HUGS BK-**_

**YAOI: YURI-CHAN!!**

**AYAME993: YAOI-CHAN!!**

**YAOI: YURI-CHAN!!**

**AYAME993: YAOI!!**

**RAIYA: MY EAR!!**

**AYAME993: LOL PLZ R&R OK I LOVE U BU BYE **_**–WAVES CUTELY AND SMILES CUTELY-**_

**YAOI, DARA, RAIYA, AND KIANA: LOL**


End file.
